


Don't go Adventuring in the Rain

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Camp Counselor Jasper (Camp Camp), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jasper is alive, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic Attacks, Wolf Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: Rain is on the forecast and to avoid complaining campers, it's sleepover in the mess hall time.However, Nikki wanted to go adventuring in the rain! So the trio decided to go out, but David and Gwen called it and sent Jasper as adult supervision. Unfortunately, there turns out to be a murderer, who is a familiar cultist, on the loose who wants revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

As they were getting breakfast, the Quartermaster kept going on about how ‘he is coming’.

It wasn’t suspicious, but it did add to the tension already in the air.

“Alright kids!” David’s voice cut through the silence, “It looks like it’s going to rain, so it’ll be indoor activities for today!”

Behind him Jasper let out a sigh of relief and Gwen gave him a pat on the back.

“And because of that, we’re sleeping here. Go outside and get some things from your tent before it does start raining.”

“Aw man.” Nikki sighed, “I wanted to go for an adventure in the rain!”

“Maybe another time?” David suggested.

As they left Max asked his friends, “What’s fucking stopping us?”

Neil and Nikki agreed and started discussing their plan as went to their tents.

~

Before it started pouring rain, Nikki asked to get something she forgot and got Neil and Max to go with her.

That’s how simple their escape was, except for the fact that David and Gwen were suspicious and sent Jasper with them.

“If you’re going exploring, I suggest flashlights.” He spoke from behind them.

They all jumped.

“What the hell, man?” Max asked.

“David and Gwen sent me after you guys.”

“Don’t you hate storms or something?” Neil asked, suspicious.

“Very much.” He nodded, “I don’t know why they sent me.”

“Did you tell them you get anxious?” Nikki asked, tilting her head.

He shook his head 

“That’s fucking why.” Max deadpanned 

“Oh. Well, too late now. I don’t want David to feel bad.” Jasper sighed, “Let’s go for an adventure.”

“What? You’re not going to take us back?”

He shrugged, “Why bother? You’ll still do it.”

“He does have a good point.” Nikki pointed out.

“What if he has like a panic attack or some other shit?” Max asked.

“Leave him for the wolves!” Nikki cheered and Neil sighed.

Jasper tensed and Neil reassured, “Max and I wouldn’t leave you behind.”

He slightly relaxed, but there was a crack of thunder and he tensed up again. 

“The best way to get over a fear is to face it.” Max shrugged.

“I don’t know about that.” Jasper said.

“I’m not sure that’s true, Max. It might work better if we weren’t with him.” Neil pointed out.

“Let’s just get exploring!” Nikki exclaimed and bolted off.

“I can deal with it.” Jasper said before following the kids.

~

They were in the middle of the woods as rain poured when something leaped out at them. Nikki had climbed a tree and Neil was by the said tree. Which was lucky for them. Jasper jumped in front a wolf, protecting Max.

“Jasper! What the fuck!” Max exclaimed.

“It would have for sure killed you.” He said, getting up and watching as the wolf scampered away.

“Aw, why did the wolf leave?”

“Holy shit. Are you okay, Jasper?” Max asked.

“I’m fine.” He gave a small smile.

“Maybe we should head back?” Neil suggested.

The flashlight flicked off and lightning illuminated the area and they caught a glimpse of a figure covered in blood.

“Oh gosh.”

“What the fuck was that!” Neil exclaimed.

“Maybe it was a monster!”

Before Nikki could run after it, Jasper picked her up, “It’s most likely a murderer. We’ve got to warn the others!”

Jasper set Nikki down and the group started running back. However, Max’s hood snagged on a low branch. So Jasper ushered Neil and Nikki to keep going and went back to untangle him.

“Are you okay, Max?”

Max looked afraid, which was unusual.

“I think that was Daniel.”

“Who’s Daniel?” He asked.

“I am.” He heard the voice above him and before he could look, Max pushed him out of the way.

“Go the fuck away!” Max yelled and Jasper got up.

“Holy shnikies! He has a knife!” He exclaimed, grabbing Max and running.

Suddenly, they were falling.

~

Nikki and Neil got back to camp and ran into the mess hall.

“There’s a murderer on the loose!” Neil exclaimed.

“Where’s Jasper and Max?” David asked.

“They were right behind…” They looked back, “us.”

“What the fuck guys.” Gwen sighed. “David go find them. I can take care of the kids.”

“We need to hide!” Neil said.

Nikki nodded, “I think Max said it was Daniel!”

Everyone paled and Gwen spoke, “Kids. Time to learn how to barricade doors.”

“I’m going to go find them. We’ll hide in the Counselors’ Cabin.” David said and left out into the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I have other chapters written (not all of them though) as it was supposed to be a short story, but I decided to separate it into chapters once I reached page 10 and realized that the story was still going. Lol
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
> I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
> I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	2. Chapter 2

“Jasper! Wake up!” Max whispered and shook his unconscious body.

He slowly regained consciousness, “What happened, Max?”

“We fell off a cliff. I don’t think he can see this far down.”

Jasper looked around, “This is where I fell and got attacked by a bear.”

“Those bears are dead, right?”

Jasper nodded, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

“You can’t have a panic attack right now. I’m freaking out, we can’t both be freaking out.”

Jasper was pulled back by that comment. It was so unmax of him.

“I’ll try.” Jasper gulped, “Did you get injured?”

“Minor swipe from his knife and maybe a sprained ankle, are you okay?”

“Well, wolf attack and a nasty fall. Nothing is in unbearable pain, though.”

The bushes rustled and they both froze.

“Who’s there?” Jasper asked, voice shaking.

“Jasper? Max?”

“David?” Max hid behind Jasper.

“Are you really David?” Max asked.

“Has Daniel pretended to be him before?”

Max nodded, “It happened the week before you became a counselor.”

“Of course I’m David.” He said, putting his hands up, “Are you okay, guys?”

“Don’t be such a square, Daniel.” Jasper said and chucked a rock at the shadow figure.

It smacked him right on the nose after he recoiled from the shock he pulled out his knife.

“Muack.” They heard as the platypus launched itself at Daniel.

“And Gwen said giving it bread was stupid.” Max smirked.

“I’m so glad I followed the platypus.” They heard as a redhead approached them.

“Hi, Davey!” Jasper waved.

“Let’s fucking go while he’s busy.” Max said, standing, and instantly going down.

“Totally not tubular.” Jasper said after trying to pick him up and his wrist flaring in pain.

David grabbed Max and Jasper followed. They ran and got back to the cabin with the only issue being the rain. Even the platypus got in, but Daniel had been delayed.

~

Gwen was with the Quartermaster and all the kids, but Max.

“Is Daniel really back?” Dolph asked.

“No clue. I just hope David, Jasper and Max are okay.” Neil said.

“Whoever it was, was covered in blood!” Nikki exclaimed as thunder roared outside.

Space Kid screamed at that and Nurf started laughing.

Ered flipped her hair and said, “Killing is so uncool.”

“But who did he kill?” Harrison asked.

The Quartermaster walked behind him mumbling something about wolves before going into the kitchen.

“Oh no! Wolf’s blood is +2 constitution!” Nerris shuddered and lightning flashed.

"What dramatic flare!" Preston commented.

“Alright, the cops should be here soon.” Gwen announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I kind of like writing the Camp Camp characters. It's a nice mix of personalities :)
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
> I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
> I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	3. Chapter 3

“Why the fuck did you even follow the platypus?” Max asked as he watched the two adults finish barricading the door.

“She seemed to want me to.” David shrugged and gave a big smile.

“The mind of the platypus is a strange one.” Jasper remarked as he held his wrist and looked over to where the platypus was.

Max glanced out the window and saw Daniel approaching. David did too as he pulled them down to duck beneath the window. Everyone held their breath as Daniel banged on the door. He peered through the window and the platypus launched herself at the glass and scared him.

“I know you’re in there!” He shouted.

Max buried his head into David’s chest and Jasper gripped his chest with his uninjured hand.

Suddenly shots rang out and David covered Max’s ears.

“FBI open up.” A familiar voice said after a knock on the door, followed by, “I always wanted to say that.”

David made his way over and moved a desk away from the door.

“Agents Miller!” David greeted, “Sorry to meet again in such a bad situation.”

“It’s fine, not your fault this cultist won’t stay down.”

“Is everyone okay?”

“I know Jasper and Max aren’t. They should probably go to the hospital, but the others are in the mess hall.”

“Alright. We should call an ambulance.” He talked into a mic on his suit jacket and told whoever was on the other end.

David glanced back over to Jasper and Max. Jasper had his arm wrapped around Max, who had buried his head into the man’s shirt and David assumed he was hiding his tears, but Jasper wasn’t. He let out a sob and Max just gripped his shirt tighter.

“Stay here with them.” 

The agents then walked away towards the mess hall.

~

“Alright, kids.” Gwen said, “Let’s unbarricade the doors. The police got him.”

As they were finishing, the agents walked in, “Is everyone alright?”

“Yeah. No one’s hurt here.” Gwen answered, “Are David, Jasper, and Max okay?”

“That’s good. Two of them have injuries and we have called an ambulance.”

“Hey dads. Thanks for taking care of the cultist guy.” Ered spoke up.

“Well we should be getting out of here.” They nodded at her and proceed to leave.

“I’m going to go check on them.” Gwen said and ran out.

~

The lights were on and she could see David leaning against the wall and chewing on his thumbnail.

Gwen barged in and took in the scene in front of her. As much as she wanted to ask as soon as she opened the door if they were alright, she was at a lost for words seeing Jasper and Max huddled together on the floor and David glancing at her then back at them.

“What the fuck happened?” She asked suddenly.

“Shh.” David scolded, “They’re asleep.”

Gwen nodded and quietly moved closer to David and whispered, “What the fuck happened?”

“I only know from when I got there.”

“Alright, tell me your side.”

“Well, I followed the platypus into the woods…”

Gwen cut him off, “Why did you follow the fucking platypus?”

“She seemed to want me to!” David whisper yelled.

“Alright. Alright. Continue.”

“She led me to them. Daniel was there and she attacked him and gave us enough time to run. Max’s ankle is hurt so I carried him.” David paused, “When we got here, Jasper and I barricaded the door, though I tried to convince him that I could handle it on my own.”

“Why? Is he okay?”

“He did something to his wrist.” David explained then continued, “Then Daniel started banging on the door and came up to the window and started shouting. The platypus launched herself at the window and stunned him. Then we heard gunshots and Ered’s dads came in and asked questions.”

“And now we’re here.” Gwen sighed.

Two paramedics came in and Gwen pointed at the two on the floor.

“Thank you, miss.” They said and woke them up, “Hi, we’re going to be taking you to the hospital.”

Jasper nodded and was helped up. He was still holding Max in his arm and the boy seemed content with that. They were led out and the other two adults followed in suit.

“Go ahead, David. I can handle the kids for a few more hours.” She said and tossed him the keys to the car.

He nodded and gave her a smile, “Thank you Gwen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I could've ended it here, but I have written like 3 more chapters. How have I managed this?
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
> I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
> I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper woke up first the next day. They had stayed overnight because the whole ordeal was just exhausting and that the hospital wanted to keep an eye on their vitals. David slowly woke up from where he was sat in a chair.

“Hey, Davey.” Jasper gave him a smile.

David smiled back, “ Good morning!”

Jasper’s arm was in a sling from the fall and his chest was stitched up from the wolf attacks. He had a band-aid on his arm from where he was given a shot just in case the wolf had any diseases.

Max was in the bed next to him and was still sleeping. His ankle was elevated and a bandage on his side.

“I’m glad that’s over.” Jasper said.

“Well, we still have to get back to camp.”

“Hey, thank you, by the way.”

“No problem, Jas!” David exclaimed and Jasper blushed.

That’s when Max woke up with a groan.

“Morning, homeskillet.” Jasper greeted.

“I’m glad you guys are okay.” David said.

Max shrugged, “I’m just glad this shit with Daniel is over.”

“Honestly, I am too.” David sighed.

“What happened between him and the camp?” 

“That’s a long story.” David smiled.

He began to tell the story, but Max cut him off, “He tried to take over the camp and purify everyone, but he drank his own poison punch. Then he pretended to be David and I stopped him with cocoa.”

“Woah. He’s one bad dude.”

“He drank the poison during a song battle.” David said.

“Radical.” Jasper smiled.

David started blushing, but then a doctor walked in and started explaining how they could go now that they were awake. However, they have to come back in a month to take a look at the healing process and to change the bandages regularly, but Jasper has to come back sooner to get his stitches removed. He set up a date to come back and then they left.

~

Gwen got a call from David, saying that they were on their way. She was in the mess hall with all students who were making a super secret arts and crafts project as a group.

“Gwen! Come sign it!” Nikki said, grabbing her hand to pull her over.

“Sign what?” Gwen asked and notice that each kid had made individual get well soons for Jasper and Max, but made one for everyone to sign for the both of them.

She smiled as she was handed a pen by Neil. She wrote a quick note and handed the pen back

“Do you know when they’ll be back?” Space Kid asked.

“They’re on their way now, actually.” She thought for a moment and said, “How about we separate the individual cards into a box for each of them?

Everyone nodded and agreed. She grabbed a marker and two empty boxes that were off to the side from the kid’s using up whatever was in it. She wrote Max on one and Jasper on the other.

“There and we can give them the one everyone signed.” She smiled, after this ordeal they didn’t need to be bombarded with cards.

Then they walked in. Max had a boot on his ankle and his sweatshirt was tied around his waist so he was just wearing the yellow camp shirt.

Jasper wore a sling and has a loose fitting shirt that was obviously from the hospital's gift shop. His shirt was probably in tatters based on the story David told her.

“Hey kids!” Speak of the devil, “Are you guys doing arts and crafts?”

“Yeah!” Nerris exclaimed.

“We made Jasper and Max a card.” Dolph smiled. 

“Everyone helped.” Gwen said, “I wasn’t aloud to look until they wanted me to sign it.”

David smiled as the group of kids went over and gave them it. They then ushered them off to do the other activities for the day. So they didn’t feel overwhelmed. Gwen left with the boxes to give to them later.

Jasper and Max sat together and looked at it.

“I think this is the nicest Gwen can be without it being fake.” Max commented as he read her note.

Jasper laughed at that and remarked, “Even without the names you can tell who’s who.”

~

After they were done reading, he asked, “Do you want to keep it?”

“No thanks.” He said and got up.

He folded it down and put it in his pocket, “Alright, lil skillet.”

“What the fuck did you just call me?”

“Lil skillet. Like homeskillet, but lil.”

Max just sighed and walked out.

Jasper just shrugged and made his way to the counselors’ cabin.

~

Gwen was inside when he got there.

“Hey!” He waved.

“Hi, Jasper. The kids made you both individual cards.” She gestured to a box on his bed.

“Oh, radical!” Then he spotted Max’s box, “Mind if I place something in there?”

“Go ahead.” She said, opening the box, “I haven’t gave it to him yet because David will want to make one for both of you.”

He took the folded paper out of his pocket and placed it inside then smiled, “All good.”

“How’s he doing?”

“Back to regular Max.” He smiled.

“That’s good…” She paused then asked, “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” He said, hoping to convince himself of it, “I can deal with it.”

She raised her eyebrow, “Well, either way you should get rest. I’ll make David look after you if I see you do anything strenuous.”

“Alright.” He raised one hand in surrender, “Nothing strenuous.”

She nodded and as she left, she mumbled, “Now, where’s that little shit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I had a 'nightmare' about Daniel last night. What the heck. It wasn't even scary as he held up a knife. I was just mildly annoyed. Lol
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
> I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
> I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	5. Chapter 5

The little shit was in his tent.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, just peachy.” He spat.

“Why don’t you hang out at the counselors’ cabin?”

“You just want someone to look after me.”

“There’s more things to do there then here.” She countered.

“Fine, but only because I’m bored.”

~

Max complained the whole way there, but as soon as she entered, Jasper turned and dropped whatever he was holding, which was a box that had some of his things in it.

“I gave you one rule, Jasper. One fucking rule!” She sighed and said, “I’m going to get David.”

“I just wanted my gameboy!” He tried to explain, but Gwen just sighed and stormed out.

“What was the one rule?” Max asked.

“Don’t do anything strenuous.”

“I would’ve broken that rule too.” Max scoffed and Jasper laughed.

Max brought out David’s phone from his sweatshirt pocket.

“How do you keep stealing that?” He asked.

“I’ll never tell.” Max rolled his eyes.

“Fair enough.” He said and reached down to pick up the box again.

“Are you serious, Jasper?” Gwen said from the doorway, David behind her.

He dropped the box in surprise again, “Hey Davey! Hey Gwen!”

“David, see what I mean?” She gestured to Jasper.

“I do.” He nodded, “I would tell you to let Max look after him, but he let him do it again.”

“Leave him fucking be.” Max inputted.

“He could hurt himself even more than he has.” David lectured, “He could tear his stitches for one.”

“Jasper!” Gwen shouted as he bent down to pick the box up again.

David walked over and picked the box up, placing it on a table, “Max if he does anything else, text Gwen.”

They left and he sighed, “Does changing my clothes count as strenuous?”

“If you get stuck I will text Gwen, but I’m not stopping you.” 

“I’m getting changed.” He confirmed with himself.

He went into the bathroom, managed to change his pants and got his shirt off. However, he tried his best to put on another loose-fitting shirt. It didn’t work out.

“Max! I need help. Please don’t text Gwen.”

He walked over, opened the door, and started laughing.

“Why bother with a shirt?”

He blushed at that thought and said, “I would rather not.”

“What? Are you embarrassed or something?”

“It’s just that… I don’t like my scars.”

“I think they’re pretty fucking cool.”

He shook his head, “Not for me.”

“I guess I can understand why.” Max nodded, “I don’t know how to help.”

He sighed, “Text Gwen.”

“No. I’m not putting you through that.”

“I need help, Max.”

“Alright…” Max looked away and pulled out the phone.

~

David entered, Max was laying down again and he just gestured towards the bathroom.

“He needs help getting a shirt on.”

“Oh. Why doesn’t he go without one?”

“Not for me to tell.” Max said.

David knocked on the bathroom door and when he didn’t hear a come in, he got concerned.

Max sat up and said, “He might be having a panic attack.”

“Why?” David asked then realized and opened the door.

Jasper was sitting on the floor, shirt clutched in his hand.

“Hey, Jasy.” He spoke, sat down next to him and put his arm around him, “It’s okay.”

“I'm fine. I'm just being a burden."

Max listened and slowly walked over.

"Hey. I don't think that."

"Why?"

"Because I love you for you." David gave him a smile, "What happened to you was traumatic and I understand that. You can't hold it in."

Jasper smiled through tears, "Thank you."

Max walked in.

"Hey, lil skillet." Jasper greeted, "Sorry about that."

Max shook his head, "It's fine."

"Is something up?"

"I want to go get my bear…" He mumbled.

David nodded, "Alright."

He helped Jasper up and to put on a shirt.

"Thanks." Jasper said then grabbed his gameboy from the box, "This is going to be interesting."

"I'm sure you'll do fine with one hand." David smiled then walked out to get Max's bear.

Max was quiet.

"What's on your mind?" Jasper spoke up.

"It's nothing."

"If anything is bothering you, I'm here." Jasper said and sat down on his bed.

David then returned and handed Max the bear.

"Time to get back to work! Text Gwen if you need anything." David smiled and left.

Jasper leaned against the wall, sitting sideways on the bed. He patted next to him and Max walked over.

"Wanna hang?" Jasper asked.

Max shrugged and joined him. 

"I think David has a crush on you." He spoke.

"We're just good friends." Jasper brushed it off, but was blushing.

"I think you have a crush on David."

"I'll admit that I might."

"You should tell him." Max yawned and soon he fell asleep curled up with Mr. Honeynuts.

~

When David and Gwen came back later after they put all the campers to sleep. Jasper had tucked Max into his bed.

"Hey Jasper." David greeted.

Jasper waved and yawned.

"Tired?" Gwen laughed and he nodded.

"I don't want to wake him up."

"You can take my bed if you want."

Jasper shook his head, "It's fine."

Gwen sighed, "Why don't you share the bed?"

Jasper blushed and David said, "That's a great idea, Gwen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I can't believe how this story went from 'It'll be a quick one chapter story' to '5 chapters and still going'.
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
> I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
> I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	6. Chapter 6

It was not a great idea.

Jasper fell asleep first, but David couldn’t seem to sleep. He went as stiff as a board when Jasper mumbled and moved a bit.

He sighed and got up, glancing at a clock on the wall, he decided to get ready for the day. It was only an hour away from when he usually wakes up anyway. By the time he was finished with his daily routine, his alarm for his usual wake up went off. He quickly went over to take turn it off before it woke up Jasper or Max.

Unfortunately it did wake up Jasper, “Morning, Davey.”

David look over and blushed at seeing how cute his friend was with his hair all messed up.

“Good Morning. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s no big deal.” Jasper gave him a sleepy smile, “I usually wake up to your alarm.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I won’t set my alarm from now on.”

“It’s fine.” He took a moment to think, “Did you think I just woke up on my own?”

“You wake up an hour after me… Except when Gwen gets up two hours later and she wakes you up.” He came to a realization.

“Yeah. If your alarm doesn’t wake me it’s usually Gwen.” He laughed.

David smiled and laughed with him.

Jasper swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up, “Do you mind helping me change my shirt?”

David shook his head, “Not at all.”

“Good.” He smiled and glanced over towards Max, “His bandage probably needs to be changed.”

David nodded and he walked over to him, “Hey, Max. We need to change your bandage.”

Max groaned and opened his eyes.

“I’ll let you wake up. I’m going to help Jasper real quick.”

Jasper grabbed his usual attire of the counselor shirt and baggy shorts.

“I’ll change my pants real quick.” He said and went into the bathroom.

“Do you have a crush on Jasper?” Max asked tiredly.

“Where did you get that idea?”

He shrugged, “You’re not saying no.”

“Maybe because you’re right…” He mumbled.

“Tell him.” Max groaned.

Jasper then walked out, “Alright, David. I need your help.”

“I’ll be back. Don’t go back to sleep.”

“Suck a dick, David.” He said and closed his eyes.

“Language.” He replied and walked over to Jasper.

“Morning, lil skillet.” Jasper waved and walked into the bathroom with David.

He took off his shirt and David grabbed the clean one from the counter.

After he helped, David stopped him from leaving, “I want to tell you something.”

“Alright go for it, homeslice.”

“I like you more than a friend.”

Jasper.exe has stopped working, "You… what?"

“Oh, I shouldn’t have said anything.” David frowned.

“You like me… More than a friend?”

David nodded.

Jasper smiled in disbelief, “That’s radical!”

“What?”

“I like you more than a friend too!”

“Oh… Oh my gosh.” David smiled.

Jasper smiled back and Max from the doorway said, “Fucking finally.”

They looked over to him and David said, “Language.”

Jasper started laughing and David joined in, but Max just looked at them and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Finally finished! I have a new fanfiction idea as well. Lol
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
> I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
> I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


	7. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What everyone wrote on the card

I give you both healing potions! ~ Nerris was written and drawn next to it was two vials of red liquid.

Let’s go adventuring without the rain sometime! - Nikki next to that she had drawn the platypus with a speech bubble that read Muack and an arrow pointing towards it that connected it to the words She says get well soon.

Get better soon or else - Nurf was all that was written next.

Get well soon friends! ~ Dolph and next to it was a drawing of a flower and the petals looked a lot like a certain symbol.

You guys are pretty cool. Get better soon - Ered 

Get well soon - Neil

Let’s go to space together when you both are better! ~ Space Kid and next to it was drawing of rocketship.

My magic won’t work this time. Get better soon ~ Harrison and next to that was small drawing of bunny peeking out of a top hat.

You shouldn’t actually break your leg for the art of drama! Get better soon ~ Preston

Get well soon, you little shits. - Gwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Wrote this for fun honestly. I don't know why.
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
> I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
> I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!
> 
> Check out the Twitter I made with my friend: @NotCampCamp  
> We post Incorrect Camp Camp that most of the time it's from actual conversations we have!


End file.
